1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a graphical interface; and in particular, this invention relates to a graphical interface for a tree view.
2.0 Description of the Related Art
Computer systems typically store files in folders which are organized in a hierarchy in which the folders have a parent-child relationship. The hierarchy of folders may also be referred to as a tree. For example, in one operating system, files are organized in folders, and folders may contain other folders to form a hierarchy of folders. A folder which contains other folders is referred to as a parent folder, and the other folders are referred to as child folders of the parent folder. A folder may be both a parent folder and a child folder. Using a conventional technique to display the hierarchy or tree using a two dimensional view with linked lines to show relationships, it may be difficult to visually identify a parent-child relationship among the folders. This situation is aggravated with greater complexity of the parent-child relationships, especially as the number of children and sub-children increases. Therefore, there is a need for an improved technique to a display a hierarchy of folders.